


Papyrus.

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wes is a selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilson catches Wes smoking, he reminisces on when he was a teenager and joins him.
Relationships: Wes/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Wilson had wandered into the forest, looking for some materials for an experiment. He had only been walking for around 10 minutes before he tripped over something, he quickly scuttled to get back up, immediately noticing the Mime who's legs he just tripped over.

"Wes? What are you doing?"

Wes just blew smoke in Wilson's face and grinned, patting the ground next to him motioning for Wilson to sit, who grimaced as he recognized the familiar smell.

"How did you even make this?"

"Stop asking such boring questions" Wes pouted at the shorter man as he passed him the half smoked joint, grinning as he took it from his fingers.

"I like your voice" Wilson blurted out, Wes noticed how flustered the scientist was, smirking at him and threading his fingers through his hair. Normally Wilson wouldn't let anyone come near his hair, let alone touch it, yet he melted into Wes' touch.

Wilson thought about his past, how he used to use his allowance on cigarettes, running past the store he bought them from on the way home from school, sneakily getting in during rush hour when no one was paying attention, then he'd go into the alley where his secret boyfriend, Sam would be waiting then they'd run to the old cabin in the woods, laughing. They'd sit on the rug of the house, holding and leaning on each other, passing a cigarette back and fourth. He remembers the adrenaline rush he'd get when Sam would kiss him, they were doing something incredibly illegal but it felt so right, his family would surely leave him, kissing another boy, let alone a working class one? All of his worries melted when he was with Sam. He remembers a few years later, after he had bought the cigarettes and went into the alley Sam wasn't there, he waited for him yet he never came, he done it every single day almost for a month and he never saw him again. That's when he started to study more, as a distraction which lead him to science which lead him here.

He came out of his hazy memories, noting he was now sitting on one of Wes' thighs and burying his head in wes' shoulder, he felt a hand holding his waist and another tangled in his hair. He moved slightly to look at the mime, who's eyes were shut and his head was leaning slightly against the tree. Wilson stared at him, his eyelashes were long and rested against his pale painted face, his nose was sharp apart from it being slightly rounded at the tip, he also noticed one of Wes' ears were pierced, a tiny black bead rested on his ear lobe. He noticed he had high cheekbones and a sharp jawline, his black patchy painted lips still had a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"It's not very gentlemanly of you to stare" Wes taunted at the man, his half lidded eyes looked back at Wilson's, who also stared into his almost black eyes.

"Y-you're pretty" Wilson felt his face heat up, Wes moved his hand from Wilson's hair, holding his jaw, Wilson shivered as he felt wes' breath on his lips, the Frenchman closed the distance between them, Wilson got that same feeling of adrenaline as he did all those years ago.

Once they broke away, they continued staring at each other, trying to figure out each others clouded thoughts.

"Papyrus" Wes broke the silence and toothily grinned at the scientist who gave him a puzzled look back.

"You asked how I made it, I used thin papyrus" Wilson softly laughed, letting his eyes close as he leaned his head against Wes' chest, letting his arms wrap around his waist. Wes softly looked down at Wilson who had already fallen asleep, petting his hair again as he also drifted into sleep. 

Woodie rolled his eyes as he stumbled upon them, he could still faintly smell smoke, he could hardly blame them though, it was a warm spring afternoon and there was no real work to be done. He chuckled to himself and Lucy, knowing next time he caught the Mime he was going to make him spill everything.


	2. Tais-toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woodie finally catches Wes alone.

Woodie groaned as Wes continued shaking his head at him.

"C'mon just tell me what happened" Woodie huffed at him as he pushed the papyrus back at him, this was the first time in what felt like weeks that the two men were able to talk. Wes reluctantly started writing.

"Fine, only because you're my best friend" Woodie smiled at him.

'Remember when you found my secret farm? Well I was smoking in the forest and Wilson stumbled over my legs' Wes passed the paper back to allow the other man to read.

'I shared the rest of the joint with him and for like an hour he just sat on my leg and let me stroke his hair' Woodie dramatically clutched at his heart.

"The scientist let you touch his beloved hair?! He must really be in love with you Wesley Eh?" Wes rolled his eyes and shoved Woodie's arm, grabbing the papyrus and continuing to write.

'Then he started to stare at me and he called me pretty so I' Wes hesitated before continuing.

"So you?" Wes just glared at Woodie.

'I kissed him' Wes blushed just thinking of the incident.

"That's it? You liked him for months and you only just kissed him"

Wes nodded, before adding onto the note.

'Well we did sleep together' Wes' writing was cut off with Woodie's hysterical laughter, Wes' confusedly had to watch the man cry from laughter for 10 5 minutes before he said anything.

"Wes how innocent can you be?" Woodie barely caught his breath before responding, Wes continued writing.

'???'

"Wesley sleeping with someone implies something else" Wes took a moment to catch one but when he did his face contorted into embarrassment. Woodie wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So the scientist and the mime Eh? Am I invited to the wedding?" Wes just blushed harder.

"I think you're husband is home with Maxwell" 

Wes quickly got up to run to the entrance, hugging Wilson as soon as he walked in. 


End file.
